Of Dreams and Reality
by Lennee
Summary: Reality is hard to face when you’re Sohma Kyou.


**Fumetsu: Hey guys, this story was originally on my account. But I'm leaving, so Mage gets to keep it. Right Mage?**

**Mage: …yeah**

**Of Dreams and Reality**

_Joint collaboration of Poltergeist Mage and Fumetsu Hime_

**Summary: **Reality is hard to face when you're Sohma Kyou

**The First Chapter: Game Over**

_Being in politics is like being a football coach. You have to be smart enough to understand the game, and dumb enough to think it's important._

_Eugene McCarthy_

GAME OVER was displayed on the screen of a large, flat-screen TV in red, capital letters. These words sent out a message to the person sitting in front of the screen. It was saying, "OOOHHH, you failed. Better luck next time, or not. HAHAHAHA!"

The person in question seemed to have received the message and was rather miffed by it.

"Damn," Sohma Kyou said, throwing his controller to the ground, "How am I supposed to hit the stupid boss, if I'm sinking in stupid quicksand, while the stupid boss is throwing stupid fireballs at the same stupid time."

"That's an interesting sentence," came a soft voice right behind him.

"GAH!" Kyou whipped around and came face-to-face with his brother, Sohma Yuki, "What're you doing, sneaking around?"

Yuki stared, "I wasn't sneaking around. You were just too engrossed in your enthralling monologue to notice me."

Kyou sniffed, "Yeah, whatever, what do you want anyways?"

"I was sent here to inform you that father wants to speak to you."

Kyou paled, "I swear I wasn't the one who made Hairman's wig catch on fire. Ask Haru, we were playing Super Smash the entire day yesterday after lessons."

Yuki blinked, "No, father does not want to talk to you about the state of Sir Hamiruton's hair. I actually have no idea why he called for this meeting. But if you got off the floor and actually came with me, you might figure out."

Kyou got up, "Coming, coming," and with one final glare at the TV screen that still shouted those devil words at him, he left the room.

Maybe now would be a good time to describe the life of Sohma Kyou. From his clothing, actions, and speech, you may assume that he is your normal video-game obsessed 17-year old. But, to put it bluntly, you're wrong. Kyou is actually used to wearing formal clothes, only acts normal in private, and can use an aristocratic speech tone. He is only allowed to play video games after his lessons in Etiquette, Speech, Horseback riding, and Greetings are finished. So, in case you haven't figured out yet, Sohma Kyou's full title is, First Prince Sohma Kyou of the Sohma Kingdom. And he was about to have a meeting in which his entire title and life would be changed.

Yuki and Kyou were standing in front of large, polished mahogany, double doors. Kyou was running through all the things that he had done that day that could potentially have gotten him in trouble. "_Well, there was that one time, when Sensei was chasing me cause I lost the stallion that I got for my birthday. But Sensei said that they got it back, and it was perfectly fine. Or maybe that time when I accidentally spilled wine all over Lady Hajimeta's silk dress. But Sensei said that he got her a better one. Or maybe it was that one time when I…" _

The double doors suddenly opened and a man in the official clothing of a messenger stepped out. He bowed and walked quickly past the two princes. A tired voice from the other side of the door said, "Come in, Yuki and Kyou". The boys in questions looked at each other, shrugged and entered their father's chambers.

King Sohma Kureno of the Sohma Kingdom was a handsome man of fine built. However, if one looked deep into his eyes, one could see the heartbreak etched into the pupils. But that's another story.

He smiled gently at his two sons and walked over to them.

He sighed and said, "Sons, I'm getting old."

Thought bubbles appeared above Kyou's and Yuki's head, _"Father, you're only 48."_

The king coughed and said, "As the messenger from the Honda Kingdom stated, it's time I relinquished my hold on this kingdom."

Yuki stiffened.

Kyou looked distraught, "But that means…"

"Yes, Kyou, you will be gaining possession of the entire Sohma Kingdom," then as if in afterthought said, "And the whole of the Honda Kingdom when you become betrothed to one of King Hatori's daughters." He said this bit really fast and then stumbled behind a chair and cowered, a very un-kinglike thing to do.

Kyou blinked, "Huh?"

Yuki sighed and said, "In primal terms, it means that you have to get hitched with one of three girls that you have never seen and order around two joint kingdoms, because Father is supposedly dying at age 48 and the other king is too."

"Oohhhh," Kyou said.

"You're supposed to be panicking and swearing right now," Yuki said dryly.

"I was planning to, but the entire idea is so ludicrous that I can't even imagine that it's really going to happen," Kyou said, "Is it April Fool's Day? Am I dreaming? Pinch me, Yuki. Are you really Yuki?"

"Yes and gladly," Yuki said, giving Kyou a hard pinch. It hurt.

Kyou stared at his arm and said, "Ouch." Then…

"OH S,"

"I knew that was coming."

"I CAN'T F BELIEVE THIS! I can't belie- Why? Wh-WHY ME?" Kyou rounded on his father, "Why don't you just go and choose Yuki. He likes sitting on his butt and being a pompous bastard. I actually have a life."

"Thanks, thanks a bunch. That was clever, insulting me and giving an excuse at the same time, you should get an award," Yuki said sarcastically.

Kureno's voice was muffled by the chair when he said, "But you're older Kyou. Therefore, the responsibility is yours."

"I'M ONE HOUR OLDER THAN HIM; WE'RE TWINS FOR GOD SAKES!"

**(A/N Umm, well, yeah. Even if they don't look the same at all, yes, they are twins for the sake of this story. Sorry people who love Kyou and hate Yuki, or vice versa.)**

"I don't see why you're complaining, you get to choose who you marry and become king of what is to be the largest kingdom in the world," Yuki said.

"But I don't want to," Kyou whined, "Why couldn't YUKI have been the older twin? I don't want to have to marry some stuck-up princesses that only know how to primp and faint. I don't want to become king, even if I do get to order every single person around."

"You could run away and let me become king,"

Kyou glared, "Yeah right, and become exiled and live my life as a sewage rat." He yelled at the sky outside, "Thanks a bunch mom, for making me come out first."

Kureno winced, "Yuki and Kyou, leave my room. Kyou it is your responsibility, you are leaving for King Hatori's palace tomorrow. So go pack. Goodbye." He then got up and turned his back towards them, a clear signal of, "I can't really yell at you, but you better get the heck out of here before I blow my top."

Kyou scowled and got up, walking quickly and opening the doors so hard, they slammed into the wall. He then thundered back to his room to pack.

Yuki followed, whispering a polite apology to the guards stationed on the sides of the doors who were nearly hit, and hurried to his own room, trying to bite down the disappointment that filled his entire body.

The next morning, Prince Kyou, Prince Yuki, Prince Haru, and King Kureno stood in front of the carriage that was going to take Kyou to the Honda Kingdom.

Haru punched Kyou on the shoulder, "See ya, Kyou, I'll miss playing Super Smash with you. Oh, and once you choose your princess, can you introduce the others to me? Only if they're cute, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kyou muttered.

"Take care of yourself, baka neko," Yuki said; calling Kyou his hated name, derived from the fact that all the purebred, palace cats stationed themselves outside Kyou's room every night.

Kyou glared, "One good thing about leaving is the fact that I will never have to hear that name again. Bye."

King Kureno came over and made as if to hug his son, then stepped back and shook his hand, "Goodbye, my son. Make good choices, take no risks, and…"

"Fake it if I have to. I know. Bye Dad."

Kyou stepped into the carriage, which immediately started driving along the road. He stared out the back window at his remaining family members. Haru had slung his arm around Yuki's shoulders and was talking to him quietly. King Kureno was simply standing there, hands clasped behind his back, and watching the carriage drive away, feeling older than he ever had before.

Kyou turned around and settled into the chair. It was a six hour drive to the Honda Palace, where he would meet the king and the three princesses. One of which would become his wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, hopefully for richer, in sickness and in health, and be faithful to as long as they both shall live.

_As long as they both shall live._ Now there's a thought. Last resort, of course.

**Fumetsu: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Mage: STOP! Well, that's all folks. Hope you liked it, see ya soon.**

**Fumetsu: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Mage: (Voice fades) Will you just SHUT UP! **


End file.
